The Rescue Rangers Trilogy
by Hazel73
Summary: A historic fan fic about the Rescue Rangers, as they would had lived from the 1920's. - R&R please!


Part 1  
  
Foreplay  
  
Oliver, Dodger, Rita, Einstein, Francis, Georgette and Tito, The Tramp, Scamp and Lady was some of those stars, who came to see The Rescue Rangers New York City Trilogy, that was shown in a Virgin cinema on Times Square on the gala premiere day.  
  
After all the seats in the cinema hall were filled up, was Gadget entering the stage by the screen, as the audience cheered, and then was she presenting the movie and at the end of the speech was she saying 'I hope you enjoy the show!'  
  
London - The 31st October 1920  
  
Chip, Dale, Monty, Zipper and Gadget lived in a flat near Kensington Park, and their neighbor was the female squirrel Tammy, who worked as a dancer in a nightclub that laid near Tower Bridge.  
  
Chip and Dale worked in a toy store nearby, while Gadget was working as a mechanical in a clock store in Chinatown, and Monty was cook in a pub in Greenwich.  
  
Nimnul the mad scientist lived in his mansion outside London, and he was wanted all over the country for his lawless experiments.  
  
Fat Cat, Mepps, Mole, Wart and Snout owned a casino in Holborn, and they were all wanted in many European countries for robberies, kidnapping and illegal gambling, and at last was London not a place for Chip and his friends.  
  
So one day was they choosing to sail to America, and find themselves a new home in New York City.  
  
The 31st November 1920  
  
Chip and his friends sailed away from England an early morning aboard a ferry that was sailing to New York City.  
  
After the ferry had sailed many days on The Pacific Ocean, was the ferry arriving on Ellis Island a late night, and many of the sick passengers was sent away again after they had been checked by the doctors.  
  
But Chip and his friends were luckily some of the passengers who were allowed to get into the country.  
  
Professor Nimnul, Fat Cat and his gang moved to New York City too, and they got their new headquarters in Bronx's backyards.  
  
As the animals took the train to Park Avenue, where they was finding their new home that was one of the better apartment buildings.  
  
After Chip and his friends had packed out and sat the things in their bedroom up, was they going to bed.  
  
After Chip and his friends had spend the day with setting all their furniture's up in their apartment room was Chip and Gadget taking a walk in Central Park and talked about their upcoming wedding.  
  
Gadget said 'I want to our wedding to take place in St. Patrick's Cathedral the last weekend in January, and the party is going to be held in our home!'  
  
As Chip and Gadget took to a newsstand on Fifth Avenue was Chip buying the latest newspaper and Rat Capone was on the front of the newspaper.  
  
There was an article in the newspaper about Rat Capone from Greenwich Village, who had kidnapped the famous showgirl Tammy from London.  
  
Tammy was in love with Dale, and Chip said 'We have to go home and tell the news about Tammy, and then try to save her!'  
  
As Chip and Gadget went home and showed the newspaper to Dale was he saying 'We have to go to Greenwich Village tonight, and free Tammy from the gang, who had kidnapped my girlfriend!'  
  
Later that night was Chip, Dale, Monty and Gadget taking the train to Greenwich Village, and they found the ghetto quarter, where Rat Capone and his gang lived.  
  
Chip and his friends took to a closed office building, where Rat Capone and the gang were having his headquarter.  
  
As they sneaked inside the building and closed the door softly was Dale saying 'Me, Zipper and Chip have to free Tammy and take her away, while Gadget and Monty have to fight the gang!'  
  
The mice's, the chipmunks and Zipper walked up the stairs until they reached the third floor, and there were they finding the door to Rat Capone's room, where they could hear a loud discussion between Rat Capone and Tammy.  
  
Somebody ran up the stairs, and Monty said 'It can only be Rat Capone's men!' and as a group of ten gang members saw Chip and his friends, was one of the members saying 'I don't think you know the rules about strangers around here!'  
  
Monty said 'We are going to visit Rat Capone, and we won't leave in peace!' and then was Monty and Gadget beginning their fight against the gang, while Chip, Dale and Zipper entered Rat Capone's room that was filled with old papers and books.  
  
Rat Capone who had bounded Tammy to a chair said 'Welcome! I knew you would come by and save your girlfriend, and get the rid of me, but it is going to be risky!'  
  
Dale said 'Come on, I am going to avenge you for what you did against Tammy!' and then was Chip and Dale going to fight against Rat Capone, while Zipper freed Tammy, who said 'Thank you! Rat Capone would had taken me to his base in Chicago!'  
  
Rat Capone pushed Chip to the floor, but Monty who had beaten the other gang members out, had come to the help, and he tried to catch Rat Capone who jumped out of the window.  
  
Rat Capone landed in a container and he were running away, and Monty said 'We could not stop him, but we freed Tammy anyway!'  
  
Part 2  
  
The 1st December 1920  
  
The day after Rat Capone had escaped was the newspapers writing that Rat Capone had escaped to Chicago.  
  
Monty who was shopping on Sixth Avenue with Chip, Dale and Gadget said 'Rat Capone escaped, but we have other things to look after now!' as he saw the newspaper article.  
  
Gadget said 'Rat Capone is working for Fat Cat and his men, so we have to look out for them, and I think they are upset after they have heard we have freed Tammy!'  
  
In the meanwhile in Fat Cat's casino that was lying in the rich quarter on Columbus Avenue where Fat Cat and his men planning their revenge on Chip and his friends.  
  
Fat Cat was sitting by the bar with his gang where Christmas music was playing, and Fat Cat said 'Nobody is going to mess with my friends, and I am glad that those heroes from Park Avenue don't know which faith we are giving those who spoils our plans!'  
  
Fat Cat said 'I am sending Ratso out tonight and stop the heroes, and one of my spies had told me that they are going to a café in Harlem!'  
  
The gang members didn't like the idea about Ratso but Fat Cat said 'He is very dangerous, but don't worry, he will bring them here alive!'  
  
Later on that night was Chip and his friends taking to Harlem where they watched the Christmas illuminated windows, and took to a café here they met Canina La Fur who was a famous dancer from a nightclub on Fifth Avenue.  
  
After Chip and his friends had introduced themselves over a drink, was Canina La Fur saying 'Beware of the ghettos and the backyards here, especially after midnight, Ratso is wanted for many bar brawls and robberies around here!'  
  
Monty said 'The New York City papers is writing that they are fearing a gang war, where many of the gangs will gather, and it not just going to be a war on the streets, but in the whole city!'  
  
Gadget said 'We have to stop that war before it breaks out in the whole city, but we need more people to join us in our fight!'  
  
Canina La Fur said 'I know a police dog called Plato who can help us in the fight, but a army of police dogs won't be enough!'  
  
Gadget said 'I am good at innovating things, and I have created some military kits that can be useful!'  
  
Thereafter was Canina and her friends going to a closed casino for members and their guests, so Canina who was a member of the nightclub told the guards that Chip, Dale, Monty and Gadget was her friends that she had invited to the nightclub.  
  
Canina said 'It was an open and very famous casino until last year where the crimes began to rise in Harlem, and we fear that Ratso and his men can return here anytime!'  
  
In the meanwhile where both Cat Capone and Ratso and their men going to Fat Cat's casino, where the gangs discussed a surprise attack on the nightclub in Harlem.  
  
Rat Capone, Fat Cat and his men and Ratso took a taxi to the backyard nightclub, and as they arrived there was the guards trying to show them away, but Rat Capone dragged his gun up and forced the guards to enter the nightclub.  
  
As Rat Capone and his friends entered the nightclub was nearly everyone taking shelter and Rat Capone was shooting up in the air with his gun.  
  
The rat shouted 'Chip, Dale, Monty, Gadget and Zipper! Get away from that bar and get over here and surrender yourself!'  
  
Chip and his friends was doing as Ratso told and Ratso said 'I think that Fat Cat has something to say to you!'  
  
Fat cat said 'I knew you would spoil our plans and free Tammy, and now are the cops looking all over for us!'  
  
Ratso grabbed Canina La Fur and Fat Cat said 'We are taking this dog to Professor Nimnul, and after that is the chase going in on you if you mess with us again!' and Monty said 'No you won't!' and pushed Rat Capone to the ground.  
  
Monty took Rat Capone's gun and threw it down behind the bar and as Rat Capone and Monty went in a fight with each other, were his friends fighting against the other gang members.  
  
But Dale was beaten out by Fat Cat under the fight and in the meanwhile was the bartender calling the police up.  
  
As the other nightclub guests came out from their hide and helped Chip and his friends was the gang members trying to get away, as Fat cat said 'We have to run away, the bartender called the police up!'  
  
Rat Capone and the other gang members rushed out in the backyard, where they found a place to hide, and they ran inside a ruined flat where they took shelter in the basement.  
  
The police arrived at the nightclub, and as the owner told that the gang had escaped to a flat nearby, was the police searching through the backyard without any luck, as Rat Capone and his friends had found a secret tunnel that was leading to the sewers.  
  
As Dale awoke was Gadget taking care of him and Dale asked 'Where did the villains go?' and Gadget said 'They are told to escape without a trace, so now is it up to the cops to try and stop them!'  
  
The 2nd December  
  
Later on that night was Chip and his friends going home again, and the next day was they discussing about making their own gang, who was going to save the city and Gadget said 'We need a name for our gang!'  
  
After Chip and his friends had talked about a perfect name was Gadget saying 'It sounds like everybody agrees about Rescue Rangers!' and then was they clapping their hands together, and Gadget presented the RR logo.  
  
The next days was the Rescue Rangers inventing planes, military kits and so on who could help them in their mission, and soon was they ready to fly with The Ranger Plane.  
  
The 5th December  
  
Diseases and wild rats began to strike the quarter, and Gadget who had fever had decided that they should not live in their house any longer, so Monty took out in the city and found a new place to live.  
  
Monty returned in the evening and said 'I have found a tree in Central Park where we can have our new headquarter, it is not as big as this house, but the surroundings are more prettier!'  
  
The 10th December  
  
Some days later as The Rescue Rangers had moved into their new headquarter where they had build a new hangar for their planes was the newspapers writing that Rat Capone and his gang was caught in Fat Cat's casino and sent to Alcatraz.  
  
Monty who was reading the paper said 'This is not the end for them, the gypsy moth Cassandra warned the press and the citizens that they will return and avenge the city!'  
  
Early in the evening was Gadget shopping in SoHo and there was she meeting her evil twin sister Lawhiney on the street.  
  
Lawhiney said 'Hi Gadget, it is long time since we met!' and Gadget said 'Hi! I am surprised to see you here!'  
  
Lawhiney said 'I live in a junkyard and that was the only place I could find to live in, but someday am I going to Hawaii, and get as far away as possible from this city!'  
  
Gadget asked Lawhiney 'What have you done since you want to escape?' and Lawhiney said 'Robberies, fighting with gangs and assaults! You have to stay careful with being here, and I won't help you if you get surprised by the local gang, I stick around with them!'  
  
After Gadget and Lawhiney had talked about how they had ended up in New York City was Gadget going home again.  
  
Gadget told her friends about Lawhiney and her gang and Gadget said 'If we face that gang one day is it me who is going to fight Lawhiney alone.'  
  
The 25th December  
  
As The Rangers opened their presents was the newspapers writing that Fat Cat and his sidekicks had escaped from Alcatraz the night to the 25th December after a solid planning, where they knocked a guard down, took his keys and made a dangerous escape back to New York City.  
  
The Rangers got dinner in a restaurant in Little Italy in the evening, and thereafter was they watching an opera on Park Avenue, and after The Rangers had bought something to drink in a café near the center was they going home again at midnight.  
  
The 31st December  
  
Tammy was celebrating New Years Eve together with The Rangers in her house that laid in a rich quarter in a suburb to New Jersey.  
  
After Gadget, Zipper and Tammy had blown twenty, huge and crystal clear snow doll balloons up, while Monty, Chip and Dale was decorating the table with serpentines and confetti, was The Rangers and Tammy having their dinner.  
  
The Rangers and Tammy took to a nightclub in New Jersey that once was a railway cargo station, and there was they meeting Foxglove that they were sharing the same table with.  
  
After The Rangers had introduced themselves was The Rangers, Tammy and Foxglove dancing on the crowded dance floor, but Chip and Dale's discussion about the girls made them mad, so they went in a short fight with each other.  
  
Monty parted the two angry chipmunks and after they had said sorry to each other and got a soda each, were they going to the dance floor again with their right partners.  
  
In the meanwhile in Central Park were Fat Cat, Rat Capone and Ratso's gang of totally two hundred men gathered in The Ramble where Fat Cat told about his war against The Rangers.  
  
Fat Cat ended his speech with saying to the crowd 'We won't let The Rangers or an army of police dogs stand in our way, I have contacted Lawhiney, Muscles and his gangs, and the Guard-hawks too!'  
  
Fat Cat continued 'We will attack the city tomorrow, that is the biggest opportunity we have, and it is me and my men who is going to take care of The Rangers!' and then was crowd cheering loudly.  
  
Cassandra, who had spied the villain gathering in Central Park, was flying out in the city and tried to find The Rangers who should hear the news about the upcoming war.  
  
Part 3  
  
Foreplay  
  
New York City – The year 3000  
  
After gang wars and criminals had drawn all the citizens out of New York City that laid in ruins, was both the North and South Pole melting, and the whole world became flooded, that was how Cassandra's vision of the future looked like.  
  
The 1st January 1921  
  
Cassandra found The Rangers in the nightclub by New Jersey, and as Cassandra had told the news about the upcoming war was Gadget saying 'Zipper, Cassandra and Foxglove have to fly out now and tell Plato the news, so we can be prepared for tomorrow!'  
  
Cassandra, Foxglove and Zipper flew to Bronx's police headquarter where Plato worked, and as Plato heard the news was he saying 'I will try to gather as many police dogs and street dogs as possible tomorrow!'  
  
Then were Cassandra, Foxglove and Zipper flying back to the nightclub, and later on that night was The Rangers going home to Tammy, where they took up on the rooftop and watched the firework over the skyscrapers and went to bed at 4 AM.  
  
The next day was Fat Cat gathering an army of three hundred men in Central Park, while The Rangers met up with Plato and Canina La Fur and their army of two hundred, dogs, and then were the two armies clashing together.  
  
While Chip and Dale fought Fat Cat's four sidekicks, was Monty fighting against Fat Cat, and Gadget fought with Lawhiney, and Plato fought Rat Capone.  
  
Monty were beaten out by Fat Cat under the battle, but one of the police dogs made a surprise attack on Fat Cat that got knocked out by the dog.  
  
As Zipper used the nut thrower to attack the crowd of villains was Gadget trying to hold Lawhiney down to the ground.  
  
Lawhiney said 'Let me go!' and Gadget said 'Not until you surrender!' and then was Lawhiney throwing Gadget away, and ran out of the park.  
  
At last was Monty beating Fat Cat out, Monty shouted 'I got Fat Cat beaten out!' and Gadget said 'Great! We are having a better change to win now!'  
  
Gadget took her explosive kit to help many of the dogs that was badly injured or knocked out under the fight.  
  
Fat Cat's men ran away, and Chip said 'They are getting away!' and Gadget said 'Lawhiney ran away too, but we don't have to worry about them, it's the gang leaders!'  
  
The police had been called up to stop the war between the striding parts in Central Park, and as one hundred armed cops entered the battlefield in the park, was Rat Capone shouting to the men who tried to run away 'Don't let them stop us!'  
  
The lawless gangs tried to fight the police, but Fat Cat, Rat Capone, Muscles and Ratso where arrested, and those gang members who wasn't caught, was running away.  
  
The 2nd January 1921  
  
The next day was the newspapers writing about the war between the lawless gangs and The Rangers and their friends in Central Park, where over two hundred gang members got arrested, while the others had ran away to their secret hideouts.  
  
While Chip and Gadget was taking a walk on Broadway where they stopping by a little store where the news about the battle in Central Park was displayed.  
  
Gadget said 'I think that Lawhiney had escaped to Hawaii as told, but I fear that one of the gang members will break out of their jail someday and avenge us!'  
  
As told was Lawhiney taking to Hawaii, and she found a new home in a distant jungle village where she could be as far away from the goverment as possible, and there was she falling in love with Shaka-Baka.  
  
The 30th January 1921  
  
It was the day that Chip and Gadget got married, and Foxglove, Canina La Fur, Foxglove and Plato and his dog army, who had helped The Rangers in their fight against the lawless gangs came to the wedding ceremony in St. Patrick's Church, where all the seats was filled.  
  
After the wedding ceremony was the party held late in the evening in a restaurant in Plaza, where Tammy, Foxglove, Chip, Dale, Zipper and Gadget decorated the room with flowers, heart shaped giant balloons, serpentine and confetti.  
  
Later on that night after the dinner where Chip, Dale and Gadget held the speeches was Chip and Gadget and her guests dancing to Chip's new jazz records he had bought in Harlem, and the party early in the morning.  
  
Two days later was Chip and Gadget taking on a vacation in Paris where they chose to overnight at Canina La Fur's casino.  
  
Chip and Gadget took up in The Eiffel Tower on their first evening where they got their dinner, and they saw a theater performance in Montparnasse, took on a tour to Versailles and saw a show in Lido.  
  
At the end of the 1920's  
  
The years went by, and The Rangers was helpless without Chip and Gadget, who was splitting their relationship up for a while, and moved to their families while the depression had struck the country.  
  
Tammy, Canina La Fur and Foxglove had ended up in the poor quarters without a job and a home, and they was living in an old flat in Bronx, while Plato and his friends had to live on the streets, and the dogs chose to get back to Greece again.  
  
The 20th May 1945  
  
Some years after Chip and Gadget came together again, and Plato and the other dogs, Tammy, Canina La Fur and Foxglove got back to their works and homes.  
  
Monty came back to The Rangers headquarter after he had been fighting with the American mouse army in World War II in Europe.  
  
Dale got a new idol that where Flash The Wonder Dog, who first starred in a TV show, and thereafter in a cinema movie.  
  
Flash lived with his owner in Gramecy Park, and Flash got famous by starring in various TV commercials, but his big breakthrough came with the TV shows.  
  
Flash performed together with his girlfriend Tammy in his own movie, and it was recorded in a movie studio on Times Square, and in Germany and Russia.  
  
The Rangers, Flash Tammy and Foxglove took to the American premiere day in Mann's Chinese Theater in LA.  
  
Thereafter were The Rangers and their friends taking to the release party that was held in a hotel near Mann's Chinese Theater.  
  
The 31st June 1945  
  
The Rangers watched TV in their own headquarter, as a reporter from Coney Island said 'Quigley that is the owner of the shooting-range in the funfair on Coney Island is wanted for robbing and cheating the visitors together with his monkey Abba-Dabba!'  
  
The reporter continued 'Coney Island was a family friendly amusement park for some years ago, but gangs, thieves, tramps and illegal gamblers is filling the once so peaceful park!'  
  
The Rangers flew to Coney Island in the evening and Dale called Flash who showed quickly up, and Flash said 'I heard you called on me, and I know which villains you are searching for, it has to be Quigley and Abba-Dabba!'  
  
Dale said 'That is true, they always escapes from the police, so it's up to us now!' Then was The Rangers and Flash going through the funfair and out to the block of flats nearby where Quigley and his monkey lived.  
  
The Rangers and Flash got inside one of the flats and took the elevator to the third floor where the villains lived.  
  
Dale knocked on the door to Quigley's room, and the man shouted 'Wait! I'm coming now!' and then was Quigley unlocking the door and opened it.  
  
As Quigley came outside was The Rangers and Flash made a surprise attack Quigley who shouted 'That's what I feared!'  
  
Quigley said 'This is what I do with uninvited guests!' and called on Abba- Dabba who came to the help.  
  
While Monty, Chip and Dale fought Abba-Dabba was the dog fighting against Quigley, as Zipper and Gadget entered Quigley' room, and began the search for Quigley's stolen things.  
  
At last was Flash knocking Quigley up against the wall, and he fainted, but the monkey was too smart and quick for Monty, Chip and Dale, so Flash tried to stop the monkey, but it ran away.  
  
Zipper and Gadget found the stolen money in a little chest, that was hidden in Quigley's closet, and then was Flash sending both Quigley and the stolen money to the nearby police office.  
  
The Rangers and Flash visited the crowded funfair thereafter, and Gadget and Flash played on the jackpot machines, while Monty and Zipper tried big roller coaster.  
  
Chip and Dale visited the amusement stands where there was shooting ranges and wheel of fortunes.  
  
It was a warm and clear night, and the moon shined over the funfair, that was illuminated in thousands of colors, while loud funfair music was played everywhere, as the men in the stands shouted for attention.  
  
Thereafter where The Rangers and Flash meeting again one hour later in Nathan's restaurant, where they got something to eat and drink, and then was The Rangers and Flash flying home again.  
  
The 4th July 1945  
  
Aldrin Klordane and Ratso and their gangs got arrested after a battle in Aldrin's ghetto on Roosevelt Island, and the battle began after Ratso and Aldrin's long strides about money for drugs.  
  
Tammy, Foxglove, The Rangers and Flash was seeing the Independence Day parade on Fifth Avenue where Canina La Fur and Plato danced and sang on the top of one of the parade cars.  
  
The Rangers got dinner in Empire State Building's restaurant on the highest floor, while they saw the firework show as the millions of lights slowly began to lighten the half dark city up.  
  
The 5th July 1945  
  
The day after was Tammy and Flash married in The Little Church Around The Corner, and The Rangers came to the wedding ceremony, and also the party in Flash's house in Gramecy Park.  
  
Flash held the first speech that evening under the party before Monty served the dinner, and after the dinner was Flash and Tammy dancing with their guests to the sound of Tammy's record.  
  
Tammy and Flash took on a wedding vacation in Rio De Janeiro, where they lived in a hotel near the beach.  
  
Rio De Janeiro became the location of the movie, where Flash and The Rangers made their first movie together later on that year, and Plato starred as a super villain.  
  
The movie that was called 'Flash & The Rangers In Rio' became the biggest and most expensive movie in America in the 1940's.  
  
The 5th July 1965  
  
Twenty years later was a museum on two floors for The Rescue Rangers opening on Park Avenue, and exhibitions of how the drawings of their planes and other famous innovations was made where also exhibited.  
  
The museum who where opened by The Rangers, and presented by Gadget, showed photos and paintings of Chip and his friends, who stood together with famous names from around the world.  
  
A documentary movie showed how the two chipmunks and the two mice's from London traveled to New York City.  
  
The 31st October 1990  
  
As the movie ended over two hours later, was the audience standing up and cheering, as the end credits rolled over the screen.  
  
After the end credits was shown, was The Rescue Rangers and Oliver and his dog pals taking to World Trade Center, where they got dinner in The Windows On The Worlds. 


End file.
